Broken
by Serephina of the Kamis
Summary: They were happy. Then Fate decided to break them apart. Now, Kagome has the chance to make things right again. CHAR DEATH, LEMON, CANON, ONE-SHOT. Now edited and partially rewritten.


**No, I haven't abandoned Elderly Wisdom (see my profile if you don't believe me.) Many thanks to Darreck, who gave me the idea to write a one-shot to get my head back into Sess/Kag mode.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rumiko Takahashi wouldn't give the rights to InuYasha. So, I give full credit to the genius that is Rumiko Takahashi. I also would like to note that, while I love Gibbs, I do not own his character, NCIS, or his rules.

**LEMON!**

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_**BROKEN**_

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_Kagome scrambled around her room, desperately tearing it apart piece by piece. She could hear InuYasha downstairs, and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She'd lost it. How could she have lost that stupid jar! She was in the future, where it was supposed to be safe. What could have happened to it?_

_"Oi!" InuYasha shouted, bursting through the door in his usual manner. "Let's go!"_

_"I can't find it!" Kagome shouted, feeling the tears starting to drip. "How could I have lost it? It's supposed to be safe here!"_

_"What the hell're you talking about?" InuYasha demanded, looking panicked at Kagome's tears. "Come on, snap out of it, wench!"_

_Kagome only cried harder. All that hard work, and now the Shikon no Tama would never be completed. All because she was stupid enough to misplace that stupid glass jar. She knew that she should have put those shards in a better place. She slumped against her desk, giving in to the tears. She was so useless!_

_The door opened again, and Kagome heard InuYasha's instinctive growl. "What the hell do you want, you bastard!"_

_Kagome looked up, and her heart thumped. The figure in the doorway was tall and foreboding, with long white hair that reached the small of his back. The familiar blue crescent moon was off-set from his pale skin, as were the stripes that marked him as a daiyoukai and a poisonous demon. His expression was cool, as emotionless and calculating as ever. When he turned to InuYasha, then looked away dismissively. So characteristically him._

_So very Sesshoumaru._

_But then he looked at her, and his face moved. That distant look disappeared and was replaced by the almost unfamiliar look of concern. In an instant, he was beside her in her mess of a room, gently pushing back the hair from her face. "You will cease that incessant crying, Miko. Tears will solve nothing."_

_His words were hard and harsh, but the gentle way he wiped away the very tears he denounced showed his real intentions. It hurt to look at him, and so she turned away. "I lost them. I _lost_ them."_

_Sesshoumaru gently gripped her chin and pulled her face up until her eyes met his. "Speak clearly."_

_Kagome felt a small bit of the burden fade as he took control of the situation. He was so good at that. "The Shikon Shards were in a glass vial by my bed. Now. . ." Her voice cracked, and she took a second to clear her throat. "Now they're gone."_

_"You lost the Shikon Shards!" InuYasha erupted. "You idiot! Can't you do anything right, you brainless human! I can't believe you were careless enough to-"_

_Sesshoumaru cut him off with a snarl, the feral tone in it enough to make InuYasha's demonic half rise up and force him to back off. Sesshoumaru turned back to her, and she had to force herself to keep her head up. "You should have kept better track of the shards." He chided her. Kagome's stomach dropped, and she felt tears well up again. "However, it is an easy task to find them."_

_Kagome looked at him, shock in her features. "What. . . what do you mean?"_

_"You are the true owner of the Shikon no Tama." Sesshoumaru answered. "You can sense them, and you can purify them. Use your skills to find them now."_

_Kagome blinked. The solution was so simple, and she was surprised that she hadn't thought of it before. Mentally, she kicked herself. She really was useless. She took a deep breath to calm herself, just like Sesshoumaru had taught her. She let her aura expand, and it soon filled the room, gently soothing the two demons. After a moment, she pushed her aura farther, feeling it begin to fill the house, then the shrine, then spilling out towards the surrounding area. Finally, she reached her limit, and the tears returned._

_Kagome pulled her aura back and looked at Sesshoumaru despondently. "I can't feel them." She whispered. "I went as far as I could, but I can't find them anywhere."_

_Sesshoumaru frowned, and Kagome could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "That implies that they are somewhere protected. Which would imply that someone has taken them. . ." After a few moments, he shook his head. "We should return to the Feudal Era."_

_"What the hell are you blabbering about?" InuYasha demanded, bristling at the commanding tone of Sesshoumaru's voice. "We have to find those damn shards!"_

_"Running about Tokyo without knowing the location or intent of the person who has taken the shards is foolish and reckless." Sesshoumaru said shortly, fighting back the urge to subdue the troublesome hanyou. "We should concentrate on the more urgent matter: Naraku."_

_Kagome stood slowly, and could feel the tension between the two half-brothers beginning to boil into a fight. "I agree with Sesshoumaru." Kagome said quickly, stepping between the two of them. "Please, let's just go, InuYasha."_

_InuYasha glared at her, but after a few moments of silence, he turned away. "Feh! Do what you want!" He stormed out, grumbling to himself about wenches._

_Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, uncertainty filling her. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Sesshoumaru stepped up to her and gently stroked her cheek. "As the shards were stolen, not lost, you are not at fault." He said. "You should abide by this Sesshoumaru's rules."_

_Kagome felt a tentative smile growing on her face. "Which rules would cover this situation?"_

_"Never apologize: It is a sign of weakness." Sesshoumaru said, the solemnity of his features ensuring that Kagome did not take the Sesshoumaru Rules of Life* lightly. "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission."_

_Kagome frowned. "Don't those two rules contradict one another?"_

_"Apologizing means that one expresses regret at an action." Sesshoumaru answered. "Seeking forgiveness means that one recognizes a wrongdoing, and its consequences, and is giving the person they are seeking forgiveness from the chance to either accept or reject them."_

_Kagome stared at him, and slowly nodded. "May I ask your forgiveness then?" She whispered._

_Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long moment, then nodded slowly. "Though I see no reason why you would seek it, you have my forgiveness, should you desire it."_

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Kagome woke from her sleep, feeling happier than she had been in a long time. The feeling left her as she sat up, and remembered that the pleasant memory had been just that: a memory. Instead of the pink walls of her childhood bedroom, she was now staring at the four white walls of her apartment bedroom. The rough sheets on her skin reminded her that she still needed to buy sheets. She pulled them off and swung her legs around, feeling the sparse carpet underneath her feet. The clock next to her bed proudly pronounced the time to be 6:30 AM, but Kagome got up anyway and head for the shower. It was useless to try to sleep again. She could never get back to sleep after dreaming of him.

_Sesshoumaru._

Just the thought of the name made her eyes tear up, mixing with the water as it pounded down on her. It had been years, and there were times when she still felt the loss of him as if it had happened just seconds ago. The feelings were always worse after the dreams, where the memories felt so real. She could almost feel his clawed hands, so often used to kill, gliding ever so gently across her scalp in that soothing way that had made her relax on even the most stressful days. She could hear his voice, speaking words that were cold and harsh, but in a tone that let his real feelings shine through.

She forced herself to step out of the shower and wiped the mirror clean, taking a rare moment to stare at her reflection. Dark bags rested under her eyes, worry lines crossed her forehead, and her skin was so pale that in some places she could swear she saw veins. Gone was the healthy appearance that had caught the attention of the human-hating Lord of the West. Kagome turned away from the mirror, disgust making her stomach roll.

He would hate what she had become.

The phone rang, but Kagome didn't move to answer it. With the mood she was in, she knew better than to speak to others. She had to keep the others unaware, to make them think she was moving on. She couldn't let them worry about her.

The answering machine beeped, and her message played. "Hey, it's Kagome! Leave your name, number, and message after the beep. And to the telemarketers out there. . . Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"Hey, Kagome!" Shippou's voice rang through the intercom. "I haven't heard from you in a while, and I'm getting kind of worried. I know that this time of year is a bit rough for you. Just call me back to let me know you're alright. Love you!"

Kagome chuckled humorlessly. _A bit rough? _She thought as she forced herself out of the bathroom. _You have no idea._

She moved to the dresser, and looked sadly at all the clothes she had accumulated over the years. Since the Great Goddess Amaterasu had decreed that the Shikon no Miko could not rest until the Shikon no Tama was once again complete, and the well had sealed itself after Naraku's defeat, Kagome had been forced to live out the past five hundred years. While those around her withered and died, she herself looked as if she had only aged a few years. The clothes were a reminder of that, especially when she considered wearing the more comfortable kimonos over the modern skinny jeans and t-shirts. It was amazing how her tastes had changed over the years.

She dressed quickly and moved into the common area. It was as sparse as the rest of the apartment, with a small stand that supported her ancient TV, an atrociously out of shape couch, a low coffee table with a laptop on top, and a small altar in the corner of the room. Kagome headed directly to the altar, ignoring the growling of her stomach. In front of the altar was a large mat, on which Kagome had drawn symbols and signs, all of which created three circles that intersected in the middle. In front of it lay a map of one of the many districts of Tokyo.

_Soon._ She thought as she sat in the middle of the circle and closed her eyes. _It'll all be over soon._

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_"May I ask you something?"_

_Kagome looked up from her meal at the daiyoukai who hovered above her. She swallowed her current mouthful and smiled up at him. "If you sit down next to me so I don't hurt my neck."_

_Sesshoumaru let out a breath and sat beside her. "Why do you do this?"_

_Confusion crossed Kagome's face. "Why do I do what?"_

_He gestured to the fire, where her friends sat in a circle, busily eating their dinner."You go out of your way to see to the comfort of others. You keep those who would otherwise fight away from one another. You keep the conversation away from sensitive subjects, and you still find time to make sure each person knows how important they are." He looked at her, eyes searching. "Why?"_

_Kagome stared at her group of friends, trying to word her answer in a way that made sense. "Is that a bad thing?"_

_Sesshoumaru cocked his head, thinking. Then he shook his head. "Perhaps in others. But in you, I find that it is. . . expected."_

_Kagome smiled softly. "I do it because. . . well, for a lack of better words, because they are family." She looked over at her friends, smile growing at the casual banter. "It might sound silly, but over the years we've traveled, we've seen each other at our worsts, and we've seen each other at our bests. Every time something happens, the bond between us grows even stronger. They are as much my family as the family I have on the other side of the well."_

_Sesshoumaru flicked his gaze to InuYasha, then back to Kagome. "I understand that they are family. But I do not understand why you would go so far for them."_

_Kagome smiled at him. "It's like I said. We're family. And you do what you have to for family."_

_Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her, then finally shook his head. "I do not understand." His hand moved forward, gently brushing a strand of hair from where it had landed on her face. "However, I do understand that it is a philosophy like that that makes you so unique."_

_Kagome blushed and turned her head away. "I think you're just trying to flatter me." Kagome said sharply._

_Sesshoumaru chuckled and leaned in closer, gripping her chin and gently turning her head. "You are worthy of such flattery." He answered._

_Kagome stared into his golden eyes, and felt her heart beat faster. She shifted unconsciously, bringing her face closer to his. He slowly moved forward, judging her reaction each step of the way. Finally, their lips met, a gentle pressure that sent a wave of longing through her. Sesshoumaru must have felt the same, because he abruptly grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her closer, increasing the pressure. His tongue slid along her lips urgently, and Kagome gave in, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. She could feel his want spreading through her, burning in its intensity._

_The kiss lasted only a few seconds before Sesshoumaru began to pull back. Kagome was, at first, too lost in the sensation to notice, but quickly extracted herself from him once she realized his intent. Her face was flushed, and she noticed with satisfaction that there was the slightest pink tinge on Sesshoumaru's cheeks as well._

_Kagome stared into his eyes and saw her own joy mirrored there. "You're rather good at that."_

_Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly and pulled her forward into his lap. "Rest, little peace maker." He ordered, enveloping her in his arms. "All is safe tonight." Kagome was a bit disappointed, but she wasn't going to degrade herself by begging him to kiss her again. But the want must have been obvious on her face, because another dark chuckle shook the magnificent chest she was currently pressed against. "Do not worry, Kagome." He murmured, so softly she could only just hear him. "Tonight was merely the first of many."_

_Kagome grinned and let herself be soothed to sleep. Her last thought was enough to send her contently into the land of dreams, and into the first of many dreams about a silver-haired dog with the tongue of a god._

_**He used my name.**_

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the map in front of her. There, in the very center of the map, was a glowing spot. For the first time in years, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards. She stared at the spot on the map, memorizing the location and visualizing it in her mind. Once done, she stood and went back to her bedroom.

Once inside, she moved to her bed and knelt beside it, pulling out a large chest. She stared at it for a moment, tracing the insignia of the crescent moon that had been carved into the ancient wood thousands of years ago. Then she used her power to release the seals and locks placed around the chest and opened the lid.

Inside that chest was the result of five hundred years of training and persistence. A pair of tessen*, a gift from InuYasha, that she tucked into the bun atop her head; a pair of boots made from dragon hide; a pair of wrist warmer with specials seals that would allow her to paralyze or coldcock a victim; and of course, a bow slung across her back and a small quiver that was attached to her side.

She stood and waited for her body to adjust to the extra weight of all her weaponry. It was easy enough, considering how often she'd moved around in this gear. Completely outfitted, she pushed the chest back underneath her bed and went back out to the common area, she headed for the altar, and gazed longing at the painted portrait on top. "Almost." She whispered. "I'm almost there."

She jumped as a banging sound announced someone's presence at the apartment's door. She chose to ignore it, figuring that whoever it was would disappear as she continued getting ready. The banging sounded again, louder and more insistent this time.

"Oi, Kagome! Open up!"

Kagome froze and stared at the door. She couldn't let InuYasha in, not when she had had no time to prepare the room and make it appear more human.

"Kagome, open the door now!" InuYasha shouted, banging even harder.

For a second, Kagome considered letting him stew. But then she heard a jingle, and something played with the lock on the door. Kagome quickly ran forward and slammed a hand on the door. "Stop trying to break into my apartment, InuYasha!"

"Then open the damn door!"

Kagome's eyes searched the apartment, trying to find a way to escape. "I just got out of the shower, so give me a second!"

There was a slight growl, and her door suddenly burst open. She whirled, throwing up a barrier to block the intruder's way. InuYasha yelped as he ducked out of the way. "What the hell, Kagome!" He shouted. "What's gotten into-" He stopped when he saw Kagome's attire and mini arsenal. He casually shut the door behind him and crossed his arms. He took a quick look around the room as Kagome dropped her barrier moved to sit on the couch, looking at him unrepentantly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha asked quietly. He looked to Kagome, eyes begging her to make him understand. She felt guilt cut through her, but she quickly released it. She had become quite good at releasing her emotions. "I thought you had stopped obsessing over this."

"I didn't want any of you to stop me." She answered.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" InuYasha demanded. "It's been five hundred years, Kags. It's time to let it go."

Kagome glared at him, slowly rising from her seat. "When you can feel him every time he crosses that well, when your mark flares at his presence but you lack the true substance of a bond, when you know that you could just reach out and touch him, but you _can't_. . ." Her voice trailed off for a moment before she could swallow against the knot in her throat. "When you know what that's like, then you can tell me it's time to move on. Until then, shut your mouth."

"He told you to be happy, Kagome!" He shouted. "He wanted you to move on!"

"I can't do that. I refuse to do that." Kagome answered. "I promised him I'd bring him back."

"He wouldn't have wanted you to become this, Kagome." InuYasha snapped. "Look at yourself! You look half-dead already."

Kagome shook her head and started to head for the door, only to be grabbed by her best friend. "I'm sorry, Kagome. But I can't let you walk out that door. Not when I know what you'll be doing, and the probability of coming back alive."

"At this point, it doesn't much matter." Kagome whispered.

InuYasha started to protest, but before he could press further, Kagome whirled and pressed her right hand flat against his chest. InuYasha yelled as the wrist warmer on her arm flared brightly, instinctively escaping from her holy power. "What the hell'd you. . . do to. . . me. . ." He suddenly slumped, saved from hitting the floor only by Kagome's waiting arms.

Using the strength that had taken her five hundred years to gain, she picked him up and carried him the short distance to the couch. She gently laid him out on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. Seeing the frown on his face, even in sleep, Kagome bent down and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry, InuYasha." She whispered. "But I made an oath to him. I'll keep that oath, no matter what it takes."

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_She stared at him as he knelt over her, his eyes burning into her mind and making him the only thought in her head. "Are you sure?" He asked, worry still in the deepest part of his eyes._

_Kagome smiled and raised her hands to cradle his face. She pulled him down, knowing that she was able to do so only because he allowed it. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her tongue around his as she pulled him down. When they broke apart, she whispered against his lips. "I'm sure."_

_The doubt disappeared from his eyes as desire took over. Still so gentle, he moved down her body, trailing kisses from lips down to her navel. She moaned, but remained still, content to let him worship her. He slowly moved up, licking and nipping gently at her skin and sensitizing every inch as he moved up her body. He played over her body, avoiding her breasts and her clitoris, until she was writhing, arching into each touch. Only then did he lower his mouth to her breasts, laving each sensitive nipple and making Kagome bite her lip to keep from crying out. She tried to move to pull him closer, but he quickly grabbed her arms in his giant hand and pressed them down to the bed. She whimpered, and she could feel his chuckle vibrate over her chest._

_After a few minutes of continued sensitizing, Kagome had had enough. She pushed herself up and claimed his lips, distracting him enough to get him to release her arms. She brought them up into his hair, running her fingers slowly from his scalp down to his hard muscled chest. As she released him from the kiss, she began mapping out each dip and curve, smirking as he groaned. Her hands reached his hips and carefully bypassed the impressive manhood there, making him growl in annoyance. Deciding to see how far she could push him, she let her hands slide closer and closer, but never touching his cock. Just as he was about to force her to touch him, she leaned up and occupied his mouth again, pleased that his eagerness matched her own._

_Finally, it became too much for both of them. Kagome soon found herself flat on her back with the picture perfect figure of Sesshoumaru kneeling between her thighs. He knelt over her again, locking his lips with her own and letting his hands play with her oh so sensitive nipples. The pleasure distracted her from the shot of pain that erupted in her when he finally slid inside of her. He groaned as she instinctively clenched against the pain, and slowly began to move. The gentleness of the act, the way the pain soon melted into true pleasure, nearly brought tears to her eyes._

_As they continued, Sesshoumaru's pace sped up, and Kagome was soon pushing forward to meet each thrust as it came. Each new thrust reached new depths, until she could feel his full balls slapping against her each time. She was gasping and moaning, just on the precipice, but trying to hold on until the end._

_Sesshoumaru lifted his head from where it had rested at the crook of her neck and shoulder, and moved up to whisper in her ear. "Let go."_

_That was all it took. With piercing cry, Kagome's desire overtook her, the pleasure reaching a peak as she came. She felt herself tighten around him, and he roared as he thrust harder, prolonging her own pleasure. Then he moved back down to her neck, and as he thrust in a final time, he bit her hard enough to break skin. The taste of her blood, given willingly and so trustingly, made him fall over the edge._

_Kagome felt his youkai surrounding her, enveloping her. He stroked her cheek, and though exhausted, she managed to summon her own power. The two forces met, clashing and sparking in the air around them. Sesshoumaru remained inside of her at both points, and Kagome bent her head until she could reach his neck. She bit just hard enough to draw blood, forcing herself to swallow a small drop. As she did, the two forces around her calmed, slowly melting together, becoming as one as their two bodies._

_In a few moments that felt like an eternity, Kagome felt another presence inside of her grow. She closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru slid out of her, reveling in the warmth, the safety, the just over all __**goodness**__ of that presence in her mind. She almost didn't notice when Sesshoumaru moved to lie beside her, carefully pulling the large comforter over her body. She hadn't noticed that she was cold, now that she didn't have another body pressed against her._

_"How do you feel?" Sesshoumaru asked, wrapping his arms around her tightly._

_Kagome smiled, lifting a hand to stroke the place where Sesshoumaru had bit. Already it was beginning to scar, and soon it would announce to anyone who was knowledgeable that she had bound herself forever to her white-haired lover. Feelings overwhelming her, she turned over and rolled on top of him, pressing her lips to him in a raw expression of emotion. "Thank you."_

_Sesshoumaru frowned. "This Sesshoumaru requires no gratitude for you, my mate." The words sent a thrill through her, but she remained focused on him. "You are my life partner. As such, you are entitled to such treatment."_

_Kagome sighed and lowered her head, resting it so that she could hear his heart beating in his chest. "I wish we didn't have to hide it."_

_Sesshoumaru gently stroked her head. "The best way to keep a secret is to tell no one. The second best way is to tell only one other person."_

_Kagome smiled indulgently and looked up at him through lowered lashes. "Another of the Sesshoumaru Rules of Life?" She asked, amusement coloring her voice._

_"Precisely." Sesshoumaru answered._

_Kagome smiled again, and felt the warmth in the corner of her mind. With a sudden surge of confidence, she pushed herself up. "If you are coherent enough to think of your silly rules, then I think it's time we made you groggy again." She said, trailing her hand down his body suggestively. "After all, it is the night of our mating."_

_Sesshoumaru growled and flipped them over, sealing his lips to her. His unspoken words were clear as their game began again._

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Kagome stood outside of an abandoned warehouse, resisting the urge to snort. _How clichéd_. She thought as she headed to the giant doors. _They could at least be somewhere comfortable for once._ She stretched out her aura, and was surprised when she felt a sheer wall surrounding the building. _I wonder how exactly they're doing that._ She thought to herself as she opened the giant door. The sunlight that entered from the doorway was the only light in the room, so Kagome called on her power, sending purifying balls in every direction. They floated harmlessly in the air, both providing light and an easy defense, should it come to that.

She heard a shout from the corner and she whirled. There in the corner sat a group of kids, probably in their late teens. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stalked forward as they stood hastily. One of them tried to make a break for it, but Kagome sent out a wave of power that created a small barrier around them. She walked forward, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the one person of the group that hadn't stood. She waited for him to speak, then lost her patience and pushed her aura out. The five humans around her were unaffected, but the one sitting hissed and jumped up. Kagome smirked and crossed her arms.

"And here I thought none of you were stupid enough to fool around in my city." Kagome said coolly. She flicked her eyes to the humans and quickly changed her barrier. "The five of you have about two seconds to get out of here. Then I will call the police and tell them about how you tried to gang rape me."

The kids were gone in ten seconds. The demon glared at her, his glamour dropping until she could see his distinguishing features. Her eyes widened, and she almost stumbled back. For a second, it was as if she was looking into the past.

He was tall, with an intimidating air that would have made anyone else start to slip. Long white hair cascaded down his broad shoulders, ending just above the small of his back. Magenta stripes accented his right arm, and his left was cut off at the elbow. Her eyes shot up to his face, and she saw the strong chin, the magenta stripes on his cheek, and the blue crescent moon on his forehead.

Kagome looked into hard golden eyes, a sob almost broke through her control. Then he finally spoke. "Hello, Kagome."

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_Kagome smiled as Sesshoumaru entered the clearing. It was rare that they had any time alone with each other, and she had learned to savor each moment. Later, after Naraku was defeated, they would have all the time they wanted. But for now, she had to content herself with these small snatched moments of peace. _

"_Hey." She whispered, smiling as Sesshoumaru came closer. She pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." She heard a growl, and Sesshoumaru suddenly pushed her away. Kagome stumbled back and stared up at Sesshoumaru in shock. "What's wrong?"_

_Sesshoumaru glared down at her."Do not touch me, human."_

_Kagome blinked. "What?"_

"_Do not touch me." He repeated. "I demand to know what you have done to me."_

"_Sesshoumaru, what are you talking about?"_

"_I have broken free of whatever spell you placed me under, Miko." Sesshoumaru growled. "Did you truly think it would keep me blind for long?"_

"_You're being ridiculous! I never placed you under any spell!"_

"_Do not lie to me!" Sesshoumaru snarled, raising a glowing green hand. "You will answer my question."_

_Kagome backed away, fear on her face. "I swear, I didn't! Sesshoumaru, please stop. You're scaring me."_

_With a growl, Sesshoumaru dove forward, poison claws aiming straight for Kagome's neck. Kagome screamed as loud as she could, trying desperately to back away. The claws missed her by inches, and she fell hard to the ground. Sesshoumaru kicked, sending Kagome flying into a nearby tree. He approached, his face its usual emotionless mask. "You will tell me, human."_

_Kagome stared up at him, tears filling her eyes. She took a breath, and bit her lip as fire seared her side. She had to have at least one broken rib. "I. . . didn't. . . do. . . anything."_

_Sesshoumaru snarled and kicked again, slamming her back into the tree. Then he crouched down and pulled her up by her hair. Kagome met his hard eyes, the golden color looking like ice. He had never looked at her with such eyes before. "If you will not tell me willingly, then I have other ways to make you talk." _

_As Kagome looked up into those eyes, a sudden burning thought occurred to her. She took a deep breath, then closed her eyes. There was something wrong with all of this. Sesshoumaru's aura was warped, twisted. Almost like –_

_Kagome opened her eyes, fury blazing in them. "Naraku."_

_The stunned expression looked strange on Sesshoumaru's face, but it was quickly replaced by a cruel smirk. "You are far more intelligent than I give you credit for, Kagome." He twisted his grip, nearly wrenching Kagome's hair out of her head. She screamed, clutching at her head and trying to ignore Naraku's laughter. "However, I think that your friends will enjoy seeing the Great and Terrible Lord Sesshoumaru kill their fri-"_

_A roar interrupted what he was about to say. A white blur slammed into him, making him drop his hold on Kagome. She fell to the ground, her eyes darting everywhere in search of Naraku's attacker. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw a giant white dog crouched in front of her, baring his teeth at Naraku. Kagome let out a whimper of pain, and the giant dog turned his head to her. It growled softly and bent his head towards her. Somehow, the growl seemed so very comforting, especially when the dog's nose began to nuzzle at her neck. Kagome looked up at the red filled eyes, and saw warmth, anger, fear. Everything that Naraku had been lacking, this giant dog had. _

"_Sesshoumaru." She whispered. All her fear melted away as the giant dog growled again. How could she possibly be afraid when the Killing Perfection was in front of her, ready to protect her against anything? The very idea was ridiculous. _

_Naraku growled and stood shakily, very obviously keep his weight off his right leg. Sesshoumaru growled, warning Naraku against moving. Naraku ignored him and started forward, disregarding Sesshoumaru as he snarled. Sesshoumaru roared, and this time his breath was layered in his poison. Naraku was bathed in it, and for a moment, Kagome thought it was over. But then a white form shot out from the cloud of poisonous smoke. It had been a long time since she'd seen him like this, but she still recognized the ragged looking monkey fur. _

"_It would appear that my spies were telling the truth." Naraku drawled. "The Lord of the Western Lands, mating a human. It would appear you are more like your father than you would care to admit, Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru didn't bother to answer. He jumped, his massive jaws aiming for Naraku. Unfortunately, Naraku had already anticipated the move. As Sesshoumaru approached him, Naraku dodged, already disappearing into smoke. "Look out for your bitch, Sesshoumaru." He mocked as his body disappeared. "Or you may find that she's gone for good."_

_Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, snarling in rage. Kagome struggled to sit up, ignoring the pain in her side. _

"_Kagome?"_

_She looked over to the side, and saw the rest of her friends. They were in obvious shock from what they had seen, but Kagome didn't have the energy to answer all the questions they would have. Luckily for her, Sesshoumaru wasn't in the mood for explanations either. Still too angry to return to his human form, he lay beside her, golden eyes demanding answers. _

"_I'm okay." She whispered. She pushed herself up with a wince and ignored the growl that sounded more like a whine, not that she would ever say that to him. "It's just a broken rib. It's nothing serious." This time the growl was more threatening, filled with residual anger from the encounter with Naraku. Kagome laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's nose and gently petted it. "Thank you."_

_She continued to pet him, and he gradually calmed. Eventually, the red completely faded from his eyes, and he was calm enough to return to his human form. As soon as he did, he pulled Kagome close and nuzzled at the crook of her neck, where her blood was closest to the surface and where her scent was strongest. "You are hurt." He said quietly._

"_But I'm safe." She answered. He turned his golden eyes on her, and she mentally berated herself. How could she have ever mistaken Naraku's version of those eyes? The dynamic in them was so intense, so deep, that it could never be completely replicated. _

"_His illusion tricked you." The unspoken accusation there hit Kagome hard._

"_Yes." Kagome answered truthfully, guilt in her voice. "It took me a while to realize that it wasn't you."_

_Sesshoumaru pulled her closer and rested his head on top of hers. "You should be more aware. There are many who would like to see you harmed."_

_Kagome sighed. "I know, Sesshoumaru. I promise to be more careful. But do you really want me to be completely paranoid?"_

"_It is not paranoia when they are really out to get you." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome shook her head, and Sesshoumaru lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "Rule 40."_

_Kagome blinked, then smiled hesitantly. If he was quoting rules at her, then he probably wasn't too angry with her. "I'll keep that in mind."_

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, his arms outstretched. "Is that any way to greet your mate, Kagome?" He pulled her into a hug, and Kagome felt herself melt a little. She allowed herself the momentary indulgence, before she forcefully slammed her knee up into his crotch. Sesshoumaru howled and stumbled back, falling to his butt on the floor.

Kagome felt a single tear slip down her face, but she quickly flicked it away. "I'll admit, you're good." She whispered. "For a second there, I almost believed that you were Sesshoumaru." She knelt down, pulling a tennen out of her hair and twirling it in her fingers. "But I am Lady Kagome of the Western Lands. And I know an illusion when I see one, _kitsune_!"

Kagome thrust the tennen forward, managing to clip the kitsune's side as he jumped back. A scowl was planted on his face as he landed a few feet away, still trapped within the barrier. "That title certainly wasn't _earned._" The kitsune snarled as his illusion fell. Red hair and blue eyes appeared, with tanned skin and a muscle less body. "No human could ever hope to be as good as a full demon!"

"And yet I've successfully fought off every challenge to my title." Kagome answered, anger pushing away the hurt and pain that was trying to gut her from the inside. "It was given to me by my mate, and I will not dishonor him by allowing anyone to take it from me."

"Everyone knows you got that title on your back." The kitsune snarled. "You don't deserve it!"

With that, the kitsune charged forward. Kagome, seeing the move before it came, neatly side-stepped it. She filled the fan with her holy power and brought it down sharply on the kitsune's back, making him scream in pain. She blinked in surprise as he bounced away from her.

_That blow should have purified him completely. How is it that he is immune to my holy powers?_

The kitsune stood crookedly, but his grin was smug. "Oh, couldn't the scary miko purify me?" He sneered. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold amulet. "This amulet protects me from your holy power! As long as I wear it, it will absorb any holy power that tries to harm me."

Kagome stared at the thing curiously. It had to be the reason the Shikon shards had been so hard to find, and why her powers couldn't penetrate the area around it. But the long and strenuous scrying rituals had eventually worked. Which meant that although the amulet was strong, it was not all-powerful.

By now, the kitsune had reached the barrier. Kagome whirled as she felt the barrier fall, sucked in by the amulet's power. "Good-bye, you human whore!" The kitsune shouted. "I have my own reasons for these shards!"

He turned and ran, and Kagome let out a snarl of her own. She _needed_ those shards! She ran forward, ideas racing through her mind. If only Sesshoumaru were here, then maybe he could use Tokijin to blast apart the stupid amulet. But then again, Tokijin had been broken. . .

Inspiration struck her. With a predatory grin, Kagome pulled the bow from her back. She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her side, stringing it as she ran. The amulet might protect him from holy power, but not from physical attacks. If she could manage to penetrate his skin, then her powers would probably be able to break through the protections.

As the kitsune ran down a long stretch of road, Kagome stopped and took aim. She filled the arrow with her power, making it glow brightly. _Please_ She thought as focused on the escaping kitsune. _Please._ "Hit the mark!" She shouted, releasing the arrow.

It flew straight and true, just as it had back in the Feudal Era. It penetrated his side, and the kitsune screamed. Her power burst out of the arrow, filling every part of the kitsune. The amulet exploded as it was overloaded with power, and the kitsune disappeared with a flash of light and a scream.

Kagome raced over, and nearly dropped to her knees in relief. There on the ground beside the ashes of the kitsune was a small glass vial with five bright pink Shikon shards. Gingerly, she picked it up, weighing the vial in her hand. Emotion welled up from her chest, and she couldn't bite back the laugh that fought its way through. She'd done it.

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_It was finally over. _

_Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and InuYasha stood in the center of the carnage, bathed in Naraku's blood and guts. And yet tentative smiles adorned their faces, even Sesshoumaru's. _

_Farther out from where the center of the madness stood, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were already celebrating. Miroku had literally swept Sango off her feet and was kissing her as if it would kill him to stop. Kagome just laughed and looked across the battlefield, waiting patiently for her own life partner to stop his male bonding and come to her._

_It took a few minutes, but eventually he got the message. He started forward, and Kagome started to move, her grin broadening as she saw the hunger in his eyes. She was so intent on him that she almost missed it when that hunger turned to horror. _

_She slowed and turned, and saw her own death shooting at her. Naraku's head, with a small bit of tentacle attached to the bottom of his neck, was hurtling at her, kept alive only by the partially complete Shikon no Tama still clenched in his jaws. His eyes were blood-red, and though he didn't speak, his words were written all over his face. _

_**I will not die alone!**_

_Kagome was tired and exhausted, both physically and mentally. She tried to bring the bow still clutched in her hand up to defend herself, but she could already see she wouldn't be fast enough. How was it that she could survive for so long, and die when the end was just in sight? _

_She took her last breath, and closed her eyes against the inevitable._

_There was the sound of penetration, and Kagome felt blood splatter against her body. For a moment, everything was quiet, peaceful. But it soon occurred to her that there should be a lot more pain than this. So slowly, she opened her eyes. _

_She wished she hadn't. _

_Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, staring down at the shock and horror spreading across her face. He smiled weakly. For a moment, the world was frozen as Kagome stared at the tentacle piercing Sesshoumaru's chest, directly where she knew his heart to be. _No. _She thought to herself. _It's not real. It's an illusion.

_And then he fell. _

_Kagome dropped to her knees with him. Distantly, she heard a voice screaming, reaching octaves that she had never heard before. An inescapable and ferocious heat enveloped her, and searching for prey and extinguishing every bit of darkness it could find. Naraku's dying wails rung in her ears, but Kagome could barely recognize the sound. All she was aware of was Sesshoumaru's smile. His __**last**__ smile. _

"_Kagome."_

_His voice pulled her from the darkness, and she became aware of herself. It was her voice that screamed; it was her power that was destroying the things around her. Still staring at Sesshoumaru's calm face, not daring to look away for an instant, she called her power back to herself, wrapping it with chains and locking it away with a steel chest within herself._ _Her power surge__ only lasted a few seconds, but it was long enough for any demonic residue to be purged from the air, and for the Shikon no Tama to shine the bright pink it was meant to be. But Kagome saw none of this. As soon as she returned to herself, she bent her head to Sesshoumaru's, resting her forehead against his as she clutched him close to her. _

_"No." She whispered to him. "__**No.**__"_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes softened slightly, and another smile crossed his lips. "Sometimes, you're wrong."_

_Kagome felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I can't save you." She whispered. "I don't know how." Sesshoumaru just nuzzled his head into her stomach. _

_"Kagome?"_

_Kagome looked up, and saw Miroku holding the Shikon no Tama. She took it numbly, and an idea sparked. She heard a growl, and saw Sesshoumaru glaring. "No."_

_"It would work." Kagome whispered, knowing that everyone could probably hear her anyway. "It's not a selfish wish."_

_"No." Sesshoumaru growled, trying to force himself up. Kagome pushed him back down, wanting to cry at how easy it was. "You will not."_

_Kagome knew he was right, but she refused to give in. "Why not! I've given up everything for this stupid jewel! Why should I have to give you up too?" Sesshoumaru glared at her, the cold glare cutting at her already torn heart as her resistance crumbled. A tear slipped passed Kagome's control, and Sesshoumaru nuzzled at her stomach again._

_"Why?" Kagome asked, clutching him to her tighter. "Why would you do this?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked up at her, smirking smugly. "You do what you have to for family."_

_Kagome bit her cheek to hold back a sob, but she had a feeling that Sesshoumaru knew already. She felt helpless as his cheeks grew pale and bright red spread from his chest. The world shrunk down to just the two of them as the light started to fade in his eyes. _

_"You must promise."_

_Kagome started, surprised he could still speak. Blood was pouring out his wound, and she knew he wouldn't last long. Only her stubborn daiyoukai could possibly still have the ability to talk in his state. Her lips were so numb that she could barely speak, but she forced herself to do so. "Promise what?"_

_"You will . . . find a way." He took a rasping breath, and Kagome bit back another sob. "Be happy."_

_Kagome nearly broke down then. But she clung to the control she had forced on herself. He would not see any weakness of her now. She looked at his eyes, starting to become unfocused, and her mind whirled. If only there was a way. . . there had to be a way. . . she would find a way. . ._

_Kagome bent low, until her lips were pressed against his sensitive ear. "I promise you, Sesshoumaru, I will be happy." She told him, grabbing on to his hand as an anchor. "I will be happy, because I will find a way to return you to me."_

_He squeezed her hand, and Kagome's heart broke at the pitiful force behind it. "You should. . . move forward."_

_Kagome rested her other hand on his cheek. "__**You**__ are my mate. __**You **__are my future." She brought his hand up to her mating mark, causing the bond between them to flare up. She surrounded herself with his fading presence, even now astounded at its warmth. "I promise you, we will be together again."_

_Sesshoumaru brought a shaky hand up to her face, and his expression was pensive. Then, slowly, he nodded. "I. . . love. . . you. . ." His hand moved down her face until it rested on her lips. "One last time. . . smile for me."_

_Kagome felt a shaky smile stretch across her face, most likely unpleasant to look at in its fragile and false state. But it must have been enough for Sesshoumaru, for his own smile returned. Then the presence in Kagome's mind flickered and died, and the hand on her face fell to the ground. _

_Kagome's tears finally fell._

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Kagome's door slammed shut as she raced into her apartment. Her mind was completely focused on getting to the box under her bed, and more importantly, the Shikon no Tama that was hidden deep inside the chest. She rifled through the box, pulling out each object and throwing them to the side. She didn't even realize there was something wrong until her hands hit the bottom of the box.

Kagome stared for a moment, shock making her mind freeze. For a full ten minutes, she stared at the bottom of the wooden box, not wanting to accept what she saw. Then the reality hit her.

The Shikon no Tama was gone.

"NO!" She screamed, slamming the box shut. She felt her aura burst from her involuntarily, searching out the glowing of the Shikon no Tama. She nearly dropped in relief when she felt it in the other room. She raced out, and stumbled to a stop when she realized where the Shikon no Tama was.

Shippou and InuYasha stared at her, the Shikon clutched tightly in InuYasha's hand. Kagome growled, and she could feel her power running under her skin. "Give it to me."

"No." Shippou answered.

Kagome's eyes flashed, and her voice rose. "You have no right to keep it from me."

InuYasha smirked. "Sure we do."

"The Shikon no Tama is mine!" Kagome shouted.

"It was yours." Shippou said softly. "But now it's not."

Kagome growled, trying to clear her head. Blowing up wasn't going to get her anything, she knew that. But damn it all, she was so close! "Give me the Shikon no Tama." Kagome repeated, her voice slowly calming. "You don't have the right to take it from me."

"Someone has to." InuYasha snapped. "And we're the only ones who can without getting our asses handed to us."

At any other time, Kagome would have laughed. Now, however, her eyes burned. "Please." She whispered. "Give it to me. I need it."

InuYasha's ears dropped down on his head, and guilt crossed his face. "Please please _please_ don't cry, Kagome!" He begged. "You know I can't stand it."

Shippou squirmed in his seat. "Kagome, please listen to us. You need to understand."

Kagome shook her head. She already knew every one of their arguments. She just didn't care. "I need the Shikon no Tama." A tear slipped passed her guard, and she rubbed at it angrily. "Please."

The tear melted whatever defenses Shippou and InuYasha had raised. Before she knew it, the two boys were pulling her down to sit between them, Shippou gently running his claws through her hair while InuYasha rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry." Shippou whispered. "Please listen to us?"

Kagome didn't want to listen. She already knew what they would say, and she knew that they were right. But if they actually said it. . . she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She didn't have to listen.

"Sesshoumaru will hate you for bringing him back."

The words were harsh, even when said so gently. Inside, Kagome knew that what Shippou said was the truth. That fact cut her deeply, and she gasped with the pain of it.

"He wanted you to live. Not just exist like you do now."

Kagome felt the tears starting to fall, and she couldn't bring herself to stop them. "I promised." She whispered.

"I think we both know that Sesshoumaru never expected you to keep that promise." Shippou answered. "And we both know that even if he did, if he knew the way you were going to keep it, he would never have agreed."

Kagome shook her head. "I need him."

"What happened to the Kagome that insisted she didn't need anyone?" InuYasha demanded. "Didn't Sesshoumaru say that he didn't want some whiny bitch as his mate?"

Kagome's tears fell faster, and Shippou glared. "You're not helping, InuYasha!"

"You're the one who made me come here!" InuYasha growled. "I told you I wasn't going to be any good at this!"

"I already knew that!" Shippou snapped. "I only asked you to come because if Kagome went insane and started purifying us, you'd at least survive it."

InuYasha almost retorted, but he stopped when Kagome sat up, once again rubbing her tears away. She stood, the Shikon Shards still clutched tightly in her hands. The two males looked up at her, worry clouding their faces.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome stared down at the shards in her hand. It would be so very easy to take the jewel from InuYasha, complete the Shikon no Tama, and make that one wish. She deserved it, didn't she? After all that she had suffered, was it so wrong to want the one thing that could make her happy?

"Kagome?"

Kagome bit her lip as she stared at the bright pink shards. What was she supposed to do?

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

_Kagome stood in front of the entrance to Sesshoumaru's tomb, and for the first time, she didn't shed a tear. It had only been a week since he had died, but Kagome had cried herself out. She could feel InuYasha coming up behind her, but she ignored him. She moved forward, a hand tracing the kanji that made up Sesshoumaru's name. On either side of the entrance, a pair of giant marble dogs stood to guard it. The doorway was decorated with short scenes from his life, and the entire thing was so layered in youkai and holy power that it would take a miracle for someone to break through to his body. _

_InuYasha's hand dropped onto her shoulder, but Kagome barely recognized the contact. "Kagome, it's not safe for you to be here." Kagome's only answer was to shrug his hand off her shoulder. She was too numb to care that she was worrying everyone. Distantly, she heard InuYasha trying to talk, but she couldn't focus on him. All she could see was Sesshoumaru's tomb. _

_The tomb shouldn't exist. Daiyoukai lived for thousands of years. Sesshoumaru would have lived for at least another three thousand years. If he hadn't met her, if he hadn't loved her, if he hadn't protected her, this tomb would have remained empty until even the future her had turned to dust. The tomb shouldn't exist._

_InuYasha blocked her view, and Kagome blinked. "I'm trying to talk to you!" Kagome stared at him, wondering why he was even bothering. He'd never tried so hard before. "Are you trying to get me killed?"_

_Those words cut through the fog of Kagome's mind, and her hand shot out to grab his sleeve. What was he talking about? He was going to die? No. She couldn't handle it. Not again. Not another one._

_InuYasha sighed and awkwardly put his hand on hers. "Look, I'm fine, okay. I'm not going to die." Kagome was confused, and for the first time in a week, an emotion crossed her face. InuYasha gave her a crooked smile. "You know how Sesshoumaru is. If I let you go on like this, Sesshoumaru's going to find a way to kill me! You know he will!" Kagome's lips trembled in a half sob/half smile. If there was anyone who could find a way to kill a person from beyond the grave, it would be her stubborn dog. "Come on, Kagome. Help me out!"_

_Kagome felt the numbness being forced back the more InuYasha talked. For a moment, she struggled against it, wanting to remain in her own world. But eventually, she was brought out it as InuYasha continued to plead with her. _

_". . . I'm too impatient to deal with those political idiots, and Sesshoumaru would gut me if I let the West blow up or something. I need you, Kagome. You're the Lady of the West after all, and half those people in there are terrified of you since you're the Miko no Shikon. You have to help me!"_

_Kagome sighed, and for a moment, she closed her eyes. Then she glared over InuYasha's shoulder at Sesshoumaru's tomb. "I get the message. You win." She whispered, her voice hoarse from lack of use. She pushed passed InuYasha to the entrance of the tomb and stared at the carving of Sesshoumaru on the front. " I'll protect what you spent your life building. But I don't think for a second I'll forget my promise. I will find a way to bring you back."_

_InuYasha had frozen when she spoke, and Kagome couldn't help the small twitch of her lips when she turned and started to walk away. After a moment, she heard InuYasha run after. Her mind whirled as she began to plan. _

_One day, she'd bring him back. Until then, that would be her reason to live._

"**~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~""~-_-~"**

Sesshoumaru watched his mate sleep in her bed, a soft smile on her lips. She had been as excited as always to come back to her home in this strange future, and the look on her face when her family eagerly welcomed her into her childhood home made it worth the horrible smells and overbearing presence of humans. He would probably never understand the future that was his mate's home, but he could at least bear it for her sake. Especially when it involved physically subduing his annoying half-brother so that Kagome could sleep at home for the night.

He looked at the strange time keeping contraption next to her bed and saw with a frown that it was nearly time for his mate to awaken. While he had every wish for her to continue to rest in this relatively safe time period, Kagome would be furious if he made her miss school. She had spent nearly the entire day at her desk, busily scribbling as she studied for some exam she had that day. It annoyed him to have her so focused on something other than him, but he understood her need to prove to herself that she could do it.

Sesshoumaru gently brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen over Kagome's face, and just barely held back a smile. Even in the face of adversity and pain, she still managed to smile. There were times when he could not believe that someone like him, who had spread endless amounts of pain and death, could be good enough for someone like her. When he had begun his courtship, Sesshoumaru had woken every day with the expectation that today would be the day that she realized how inadequate he was. But somehow, that day had never come. Now they were mated, and no force in this world could take Kagome from him now.

Sesshoumaru frowned as he saw the white bandages that bound the top of her body. Naraku had injured his mate, and he would soon learn the consequences of such an action. He would not allow him to get so close to Kagome again. The fates had been kind enough to bestow this miracle upon him, and he would do whatever it took to ensure her safety. He squeezed her to him more tightly, burying his nose in her scent. There was nothing he wouldn't do to protect the existence of the fragile human in his arms.

Then an aura flared outside, and Sesshoumaru tensed at its position just outside the Higurashi house. Gently extricating himself from Kagome, he moved to the window and saw a shadowed figure standing at the front door of the small house. The being's aura was muted, as if its owner didn't have the necessary skill to completely quell it. The person moved forward, and started scrabbling around by the front door. When it straightened, he saw a flash of light and realized that whoever this person was, they had found the key to the front door. With a growl, Sesshoumaru jumped out the window, landing just a few feet away from the intruder. The figure turned as he landed, and Sesshoumaru got his first look at the intruder.

The second their eyes met, he froze. Then the being's scent reached him, and he nearly retreated in shock. "Kagome. . ."

Kagome stared at him for a moment, then rushed forward. Sesshoumaru caught her easily, and held her to him tightly when he smelt her tears. His mind was whirling, trying to understand what was going on. How was it possible to have two Kagome's? There was no question that this one's scent was identical, but their auras were so different. Was it possible that Naraku was impersonating Kagome? But how could Naraku replicate Kagome's scent perfectly enough to fool even Sesshoumaru's nose? How could he have come through the well? Could others –

His thoughts were interrupted when Kagome suddenly pushed back, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered, rubbing stubbornly at her eyes. "I shouldn't have done that. Damn it, I'm such a screw up."

Sesshoumaru frowned. Why would a copy say something like that? Was it possible that it really was Kagome in front of him? "I would like an explanation."

Kagome shook her head. "I know, I know. Damn it, I should've let InuYasha or Shippou handle this. I thought I was strong enough, but obviously I'm hopeless. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Despite his suspicions, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he let out an aggravated growl. "What have I told you about disparaging yourself, Miko?"

Kagome startled, as if shocked by his comment. Then she smiled softly, and Sesshoumaru blinked. That smile. . . Sesshoumaru's doubts disappeared. There was no way a mere copy could replicate his Kagome's smile. No copy could replicate the depth, the total and unyielding love she put into every one of her smiles. "I know this won't satisfy you, but I can't tell you." She whispered. "There are too many repercussions, and I sincerely doubt that the Kamis would allow me to change the past." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome's smile grew sad as she sighed. "Look, I can't explain. I shouldn't even be here. I shouldn't have let you hold me. I shouldn't be so weak, but I-"

Sesshoumaru moved forward and firmly grasped her chin. He guided her face up until her eyes met his. "You will cease your babbling, Kagome. And I demand you stop speaking ill of this Sesshoumaru's mate."

Kagome choked and shook her head, her smile trembling. "Right. Sorry." She took a deep breath, then reached into the purse that was slung over her shoulder with fumbling hands. She pulled out a wrapped cloth, and slowly opened it to show him its contents. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he saw the four missing Shikon Shards. "I didn't take them." Sesshoumaru looked up at her, surprised. "I know you're probably thinking I did, but I didn't. Someone else did. I was going to use them, but I can't. You wouldn't like it if I did, so I can't."

Sesshoumaru frowned and shook his head. "You are making less sense than usual, Kagome."

Kagome barked out a humorless laugh, tears starting to form in her eyes. "God, I must have been crazy to think I could do this." She shook her head. "Just take them. Please." She thrust the shards at him. "Give them to her – me – to the Kagome that currently sound asleep in her bed."

"Why should you not keep them?" Sesshoumaru asked, taking her wrists into his hand. "If Kagome could not find them, then perhaps they were meant for-"

"Don't!" Kagome's voice was a shout, and Sesshoumaru almost jumped back. She trembled and shook her head, Sesshoumaru could smell her desperation in the air around them. "Please, don't say it. I'm not the Shikon no Miko. Not anymore." She thrust the shards at him again, dropping the cloth so he was forced to catch them. "Please. Give them to her. Don't tell her it was me. Just make up some story that she'll believe. It won't be that hard, since I always did trust you."

Sesshoumaru gently took the shards, being careful not to touch them. Kagome stared at the shards for a moment, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Sesshoumaru's hand shot out and caught one of the tears. Kagome shook herself and rubbed the tears away. "You should not cry." He whispered, feeling lost and confused and frustrated, but knowing that fact would never change. Kagome was not allowed to cry.

Kagome chuckled that hollow laugh again and zipped up her purse. "I'm afraid that's one thing that you can't control."

She started to turn, and Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. "You have not answered my questions." Sesshoumaru said pointedly.

Kagome bit her lip, and looked over at the Goshinboku. The tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time they did not fall. "Remember Tenseiga." She whispered. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, and Kagome sighed. "Only you can wield the Tenseiga. It's useless without you." She pulled her arm away from him. "That's all I can say. I really hope that it's enough."

Then Kagome ran. She knew that if Sesshoumaru really wanted to catch her, he could. But she could tell he knew better than to try. She made it halfway down the street before the tears became too much for her. She stopped at the bus stop and cried, wishing with everything she was that she could run back and take those shards. But just imagining the look on Sesshoumaru's face had she managed to resurrect him was enough to make her stop. She was already such a disappointment to him. She couldn't let herself become more of one.

"Please." She whispered, desperately wishing that, just this once, the kamis would answer her prayers. "Please let him remember."

**~~~~~~~~~~ Serephina of the Kamis ~~~~~~~~~~ **

*********  
The Sesshoumaru Rules of Life: Adapted from Gibbs's Rules #4, #6, #18, and The Unspoken Rule from the CBS television show NCIS. The original, not the Los Angelos version. A full list is available here: http : / / www . ncisfanwiki . com / page / NCIS % 3A + Gibbs + Rules

Tessen: a folding fan with outer spokes made of heavy plates of iron which were designed to look like normal, harmless folding fans or solid clubs shaped to look like a closed fan. http : / / characterbios . tripod . com / sitebuildercontent / sitebuilderpictures / tessen . jpg


End file.
